Please say you love me
by JHOrdi
Summary: ¿Cuales fueron las causas que impulsaron a Ranma a tomar la decisión más difícil? Antesala de "Save me". Reto creado dentro del foro "Ranma 1 2"" en español. Disfrútenlo.


Es mi obligación aclararles a todos que esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro. Solo lo hago por diversión, no espero nada a cambio.

Esta historia surgió de un reto en el foro "Ranma 1 2". Invito a todos los fanáticos de la serie a unirse en esta divertida travesía. La frase con la que las autoras nos guiamos es la siguiente: adentro se podían oír murmullos, algunos quejidos y gemidos. Respiraban muy fuertemente. Un - _Así no_- y otra voz respondió - _¿así te gusta?_ La autoría de la frase es de nuestra compañera la "Rusa"

Esta historia vendría a ser el principio de la historia de "Save me" – mi primer one shot- por lo tanto "Please say you love me" vendría a ser la primer parte de la historia que se une con mi primer one shot. La categoría es "M" por el lenguaje, la historia no contiene escenas lemon – ustedes deben estar enterados del porque- . Ya no los molesto más y los dejo para que empiecen a leer la historia. Espero que disfruten la historia como yo disfrute de escribirla.

**Please say you love me**

Todo ocurrió una mañana en la que el sol tardó más de lo habitual en salir, debido en parte a los rezagos de nubes de la tormenta nocturna que se negaban a abandonar el firmamento.

Un joven de complexión robusta se levanta de su cama apoyando un pie a la vez sobre la superficie del terreno.

Son las seis de la mañana, sorprendentemente no se halla cansado. El mejor de todos los sueños posibles había llegado a él ganándose en su cara la sonrisa más boba por parte del artista marcial.

¡Toda una noche soñando con su adorada Akane! Era todo tan real que calaba en lo más profundo de sus huesos. Incluso un sueño así a sabiendas que era solo eso, podía poner de buen humor a cualquier hombre. Con la imagen fresca todavía en su cabeza se removió los mechones de cabello que le estorbaban la visión y los acomodo detrás del pañuelo. No era raro que el joven soñara con su amada, lo raro fue que en aquel último sueño Akane decía amarlo, lo hacía reiteradas veces y todo gracias al sinceramiento por parte de él.

Ambos estaban tomados de las manos en la escena más cotidiana que se pudiera llegar a imaginar. Los dos sentados en un parque, callados, sin palabras que arruinen el momento. Abrazados acompasaban la respiración de uno con la del otro. Leves movimientos miradas fugaces, en fin, lo que se podría llamar: amor incondicional. Él lo tenía todo, no podía pedirle nada más a su frágil corazón. Es por esta maravillosa visión del futuro que el joven tomaría la decisión más importante de su vida: declararse a Akane.

- _Hoy es el día, lo sé, Akane…_

…**...**

En la casa de los Tendo, Akane sale a correr como todas las mañanas, pero como todos los días antes de salir le comunica a su hermana mayor de su partida.

_-¡Voy de salida!-_ Anuncia la chica de cabellos azules, pero antes de retirarse por la puerta de la residencia un par de brazos la atrapan por la cintura deteniendo su paso. Al girar la cabeza encuentra a su prometido con la mirada grave, sus ojos no están puestos sobre la joven, sus pupilas parecen perderse en un punto lejano, muy distante del objetivo principal. Cuando logra volver a la realidad el artista pronuncia:

_-Akane, te acompaño-_Solo por encontrarse retrasada en su rutina la joven acepta su compañía sin objeciones, no tenía tiempo para pedirle explicaciones ni mucho menos se encontraba de humor como para empezar una discusión.

En la calle el artista marcial corre sin prestarle mucha atención al camino. En su cabeza solo había lugar para la mujer que se encontraba a su lado.

Él, Ranma, no vio las sombrías e interminables miradas que le regalaban los hombres que pasaban a su lado. No vio la casa blanca donde más de una docena de gatos aguardaban en la puerta a su dueño por alimento. No escucho al tren que pasara segundos antes, a solo doscientos metros de ambos. No miro el camino ni siquiera cuando una gatita muy enojada por su falta de atención le arrojo un balde con agua.

Al llegar a su hogar, entró solo porque Akane lo hizo.

Una vez adentro, la joven se dirige al baño y le recomienda a su prometido hacer la misma acción en cuanto ella termine de bañarse, a lo que el artista asiente de manera automática.

_-¡Carajo!- _dice una vez que su compañera se encuentra lo suficientemente lejos- _¡nunca llegaremos a ninguna parte!- _¿Por qué todo es tan condenadamente difícil? En su cabeza las conversaciones se escuchaban bien, solo hacía falta empezar la charla de la manera más casual posible. Lo más frustrante de toda la situación es que por más que la conversación tuviera lugar entre ambos, los nervios de él siempre le hacían responder cosas que nunca pensó en decir. Internamente deseaba golpearse por carecer de todo reflejo cuando la joven estaba en su presencia y más cuando lo miraba a los ojos.

Mientras Ranma en la planta baja seguía con su monologo, Akane salía presurosa del baño, solo le quedaba media hora para cambiarse y desayunar si quería llegar a tiempo al colegio. Desde el primer piso llama a su prometido, era su turno de bañarse. Antes de llegar a la puerta de la que cuelga un patito con su nombre, Akane se encuentra de frente con su prometido. Había calculado mal los tiempos, el artista marcial llegó arriba más rápido de lo que la chica calculó por lo que en ese momento se encontraban en el corredor dándose la cara. A ella solo le cubría una diminuta toalla.

_-Ma…ma…ma-ri –macho… ¿Có-mo estaba el a…gua? –_ por suerte se encontraba en su forma maldita, sino no se hacía responsable de sus actos ¡que pretende el cuerpo de ladrillos sin forma al presentarse frente a sí como una visión de una deidad grieg… mierda! [Golpe mental] Por Kami, ¡entra ya al maldito cuarto, princesa!

_-Bien- _dice con su típica sonrisa_- aunque dejé la bañadera llena -_aclara_- No se si queda más agua caliente, me distraje y dejé corriendo el agua. Gomen- _

_-Gracias-_ al ver la puerta cerrarse detrás de su prometida exhala todo el aire que estaba conteniendo, se relaja dentro de la bañadera con perfume a "ella" y observa como el cambio de un diminuto cuerpo femenino pasa, en esta ocasión, acompañado de dolor al convertirse en hombre. Su cuerpo le estaba pasando la factura por todas las emociones contenidas_- Brillante conversación Saótome…-_

**...**

Cerca del estanque, en el patio de la casa donde se alojaban el artista marcial y su osuno padre, el chico de la pañoleta recorre lo que él cree son los bosques de Hokkaido en busca de un camino que lo lleve a Nerima - _¡Donde estoy!_ – grita el chico del colmillo.

_-¡Hola Ryoga!- _le sonríe Akane _- ¿otra vez perdido?-_ se empieza a reír disimuladamente del chico por su aspecto confundido y asustado

_-Akane: ¿Qué haces en Hokkaido? No me digas que te peleaste con el inútil de Ranma y te fuiste de tu casa. Akane, él no lo vale. Vamos, yo te llevo de regreso – _anuncia mientras toma a la chica del brazo sin ningún pudor.

_-No, Ryoga-kun. Ranma está…_

_-No, Akane. Ya estoy cansado de ver como te humilla. Yo soy tu amigo, y no voy a permitir que te sigas arruinando la vida al lado de Saótome. Estoy cansado de ver como desprecia tus esfuerzos, crítica tú forma de ser, y te insulta cada vez que la ocasión se presenta. Akane, yo nunca te haría semejantes desplantes. No creo tener que decirlo pero eres una persona hermosa que no tiene nada que envidiarle a ninguna fémina de esas que persiguen al imbécil de Ranma. Yo te llevo a casa pero promete que… _

_-¿Y, donde es exactamente que vamos?- _dice mientras observa a su amigo confundida por sus declaraciones _– Ryoga_kun -_ lo toma de la cara y hace girar al chico para que quede de frente del comedor de la residencia – _Ranma está en la casa. Gracias por el aliento y los consejos, los voy a tomar en cuenta- _dice esto último con una gota de sudor recorriendo su rostro_ - desayuna con_ _nosotros_ - el joven de los colmillos asiente como un autómata y si dirige al comedor de la mano de Akane sumamente avergonzado por su pésimo sentido de la ubicación, más no de las palabras conferidas hacia la persona más especial en su vida. Todavía no podía creer lo fácil que le resultó decirle todos aquellos halagos y demostraciones de afecto juntos ¡y en un solo día!

_-¡Hola P chan! – _el menor de los Saótome ya se encontraba desayunando en la residencia. Las palabras que acababa de escuchar no le hicieron ni una pizca de gracia, ese cerdo… Como se atrevía a hablar mal de él, y sin una razón… aunque, si lo pensaba la razón de sus conflictos estaba a la vista. Había que ser MUY Akane para no darse cuenta.

_- ¡Ranma! Deja de molestar al pobre de Ryoga. Cuéntanos: ¿que haces en Nerima? _– Dice Akane con la característica familiaridad con la que trata a todas las personas que conoce y quiere – _dinos como te fue en Hokkaido, debe ser difícil no perderse en la ciudad de Sapporo ¿es tan linda como me cuentan? Algún día me gustaría ir, es una de las ciudades más hermosas según dicen. _

_- Sí. Es realmente maravillosa_ – responde el chico de la sombrilla colorada pensando en la persona que tenía a su lado y no en la metrópolis de la que estaba hablando la joven.

La conversación continua amenamente, tanto la chica como el artista marcial intercambian miradas y sonrisas. Para el artsita marcial de la trenza la charla se estaba saliendo de curso, no le estaban gustando nada las miradas del puerco hacia su prometida. Ya no sabía que hacer para desviar esa romántica conversación sobre lugares paradisíacos a los que su amigo/enemigo le relataba a la chica con el tono de voz más dulce y firme con el que lo había escuchado hablar. ¿De donde saco esa repentina confianza para hablar así con _su _Akane sin mostrar un dejo de nervios? Se levanta de la mesa y camina hacia el reloj de la cocina tratando de moverse de forma natural.

- _Son las 8: 25_ – dice de la manera más casual, sabía que esto espantaría a la joven quien tendría que salir corriendo arrastrándolo a él

- _¡Es cierto! ¡La escuela! Ryoga_ – lo agarra de las manos y clava una tierna mirada en su amigo – _hasta luego y buena suerte, sos bienvenido cuando gustes a pasar por esta casa, las puertas están abiertas_ – y lo vuelve a saludar con una reverencia mientras deja atrás a su prometido con cara de sorpresa. Las cosas no había salido como las planeó y ahora el porcino se encontraba completamente sonrojado y retándolo con una mirada, firme y decidida: ¡Era hoy! parecía gritar. Dentro de su mirada se podía notar su seguridad. Basta de perder el tiempo y ver como otros desperdician su tiempo junto a Akane, él, el chico quien tiempo atrás fuera responsable de cortarle el pelo con un cinto, hoy iba a ser todo para ella, cueste lo que cueste.

- _Espérame, Akane_ – decía Ranma mientras corría atrás de la muchacha dando saltos para alcanzarla. Cuando ya estaban a dos pasos de la puerta de la preparatoria, el "rayo azul" se dirige a los brazos de Akane para entregarle todo el amor que ella necesitaba después de todo un fin de semana sin estar cerca del mejor y más guapo kendoísta.

_Akane, mi rosa del desierto ¡ven a mis brazos!_ – la joven al ver a Kuno correr hacia ella le hace frente y barre los pies del kendoísta para que este no llegue a destino. La mala suerte quiso que Ranma, llevado por los celos, se arrojara sobre el "poeta metafórico" y le plantara ambos pies en el rostro haciendo que la chica de la pelea en cuestión cayera al piso junto con el peso de las piernas del kendoísta sobre su talón y pegara un alarido que espantó a todos los presentes y que atrajo la mirada de muchos más curiosos que se acercaron a la escena.

_¿Estás bien, Akane que tienes?- _Dice el artista marcial mientras se acerca al cuerpo de la joven y amaga para agarrarla. Se retira a tiempo al darse cuenta de su acción y mira a su prometida buscando su consentimiento.

_Mi tobillo_ – la cara de dolor se notaba en ella, lo que también se notaba era la fuerza que tenía que hacer para no largarse a llorar, era muy orgullosa para hacerlo frente a todos _– Era mí pelea, yo sola puedo controlar la situación, no tenías porque meterte. Se cuidarme, _ ¡_maldición!, Sayuri ¿podrías acompañarme a la enfermería?_ – dice la joven evitando completamente la presencia de su prometido. La paciencia de Akane estaba llegando a sus límites, este nuevo Ranma no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra y es por ese tipo de cuidados - exagerados para la joven- que en los últimos días ya no sabía como tratarlo. Si se enojaba él simplemente no le respondía y se retiraba o como el día de hoy se lanzaba a una lucha que a él no le correspondía, sus actos la hacían sentir desvalida, y esa era la última imagen que la artista marcial pretendía dar.

_Pero Akane, creo que Ranma se ofreció recién a …- _mientras que su amiga dice esto ve como la chica de cabellos azules intenta levantarse por si sola con la cara de dolor contenida. Si ella no la ayudaba su amiga se iría sola a la enfermería_. _Sayuri entiende la indirecta y le lanza una mirada de disculpas al artista marcial y agarra a su mejor amiga de la cintura para ayudarla a caminar. No quería ser la causante de más discusiones entre parejas, nunca se sale bien parado de esas situaciones.

Una vez salidas de la enfermería, con el pie de la joven vendado, las chicas se dirigen al salón de clases. Todos los alumnos las miran expectantes mientras las joven les explicaban el porqué de la llegada tarde a clases al profesor y a todos los allí presentes. Ranma se sentía culpable, no pudo prestar atención en toda la jornada, en lo único que podía pensar era en Akane. En todas sus acciones siempre terminaba pagando las consecuencias su prometida. ¿Cómo iba a hablar abiertamente sin que ella o él terminaran lastimados de alguna forma? Ni la mejor de las intenciones alentaban al guerrero para dar un paso al frente.

**...**

Al final de las clases Ranma ayudó a su prometida a paso lento a volver a su casa. Las disculpas nunca llegaron y por la cara de la joven a la que llevaba parcialmente recostada sobre sí no podían pasar de ese mismo día sin que las cosas se complicaran.

_- Akane, voy a practicar al Dojo, ¿quieres venir o prefieres que te lleve a tu habitación?_- ciertamente el joven no quería que su prometida estuviera presente mientras entrenaba. Necesitaba sacar afuera todo el dolor que la frustración le estaba causando, y que ella estuviera ahí no ayudaba. Por suerte ella descartó la primera propuesta y le pidió que la acompañara hasta la puerta de su cuarto.

Para subir las escaleras el artista marcial toma rápidamente a la chica sin darle tiempo a reclamos, es cargaba y arrebatada por las piernas y la espalda por su prometido en dirección al cuarto de ella por las escaleras como si fueran recién casados.

Cuando llegan a la puerta los dos prometidos estaban sonrojados. Él al recordar el suceso de la mañana y ella por la posición en la que le tenía tomada a solo un metro de su cama. Después de reaccionar Ranma deja sobre la cama a su prometida y se despide con un gesto robótico. Al cerrarse la puerta la joven se lamenta: - _Torpe y despistado baka_ –

En el Dojo Tendo el chico cuya cordura podría llegar a compararse en esos momentos con la de la gimnasta de la escuela para señoritas "Saint Heberek" lanzaba golpes al aire sobre un contrincante imaginario. Por instantes paraba su lucha para golpearse a sí mismo por ser tan cobarde.

Desde las sombras, Ryoga lo observa en su forma maldita. Su nulo sentido de la orientación no le permitió salir de la casa, la mala suerte quiso que terminara tropezando con una de las piedras del estanque y que cayera en el. Al oír los gritos de pelea desde el Dojo acercó su hocico para observar al culpable de todas sus desgracias, el chico de ropas chinas lo miró de reojo con una sonrisa de medio lado captando en el rostro del cerdo sus mal habidas intenciones.

_- Cerdo desorientado y sucio, ¡ven para acá!_ – gritaba al ver que Ryoga cambiaba de dirección hacia la residencia de los Tendo, más precisamente hacia la habitación de Akane. Si es que el animal la lograba encontrar con vida …

_- ¡No te atrevas!_ – sin que su captor se diera cuenta estaba dirigiendo a su victima hacia el lugar al que debía evitar que entrara. En cuestión de minutos el cerdo y Ranma se encontraban en la puerta del corredor del pasillo de Akane.

Desde adentro se podían oír murmullos, algunos quejidos y gemidos. Respiraban muy fuertemente. Un - _Así no_- y otra voz respondió - _¿así te gusta?_ – el animal y el otro de los artistas compartían miradas de confusión. Desde adentro de la recamara se escuchaban cosas que ninguno de los dos quería escuchar en su vida de Akane a menos que estuvieran ellos presentes. El porcino se desmayó. Ranma entró en una especie de crisis nerviosa. Antes de desvanecerse por completo como su amigo, Ranma logra abrir la puerta sin excusas de por medio que lograran que su prometida no lo matara en el intento.

Lo que vio hizo que toda la sangre le volviera al rostro y demás extremidades sin importancia. Akane se encontraba sentada en la cama sin el vendaje y sobre un banco al lado de su hermanita se encontraba Kasumi frotándole la lesión con una pomada que le recomendara hace tiempo el Dr Tofú.

__ Ranma, se puede saber que haces en mí habitación y porque…¡P- chan! Ranma, cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes en paz a mi mascota. Pobre chiquito _– decía mientras agarraba con mucho amor a su mascota, cosa que a Ranma no le importo, el cerdo inconsciente, se encontraba tragado por sus pesadillas y no podía percibir el afecto que le profesaba la joven.

_Yo, este… ¡Técnica Kyu-Ko-Kogi!_ [correr-pensar-atacar] *– dice mientras sale saltando por la ventana. No quería morir tan joven, no por lo menos sin saber lo que se sentía besar a su fea marimacho

**...**

En la calle se puede observar a un joven pensativo caminando sobre la barda que separa a la calle del caudaloso río. Por suerte para el artista los jadeos que salían de esa habitación resultaron ser inofensivos gemidos de placer de parte de su prometida al recibir un masaje. Pero ¿y si no hubiera sido eso? Ese mismo día Ryoga casi se le declara a Akane, estuvo a un paso de hacerlo y ofrecerle por siempre de su compañía como algo más que simples amigos. Pudo ver la decisión el los ojos de su rival, si no hacía algo pronto cualquier hombre con intenciones de declararse a su prometida podría llegar para llevársela. Su enemigo contaba con la estupidez del artista marcial, ya que a cada rato él hacía sentir mal a Akane, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la joven se alejara de él junto al primer idiota que le declarase su amor y le dijera la verdad: que ella era todo lo que un hombre pueda llegar a esperar en una mujer.

Se dijo internamente que el amor que conseguiría de la artista marcial más talentosa de la escuela Furinkan lo iba a ganar poco a poco, lo primero que haría sería ir a pedirle disculpas, frente a todos por el accidente de esta mañana. A continuación tubo la audacia de prometerse no insultarla más – _Tal ves…tan solo … no creo que sea insulto decir la verdad _– ¡Sí señor! Si ella se seguía portando como una marimacho de ninguna manera podía llegar a la categoría de insulto.

Cerca de la ubicación donde el chico de camisa roja se detuvo a pensar, las campanas empiezan a cantar y despabilan a Ranma quien se detiene a observar a una feliz pareja de recién casados salir de una iglesia. De inmediato sus ojos se enfocan en la radiante novia, esta se parecía mucho a su prometida y se encontraba sumamente dichosa. El parecido lo hizo suspirar y desear un futuro tan sorprendentemente dulce como el de los amantes.

Sin pensarlo mucho se acerca a la multitud de invitados que esperan su turno para saludar a la pareja y cuando llega el momento solo una tierna sonrisa es lo que el artista comparte y unas palabras que casi salen como un susurro cuando se aleja de la pareja.

La novia confundida por la presencia del joven desconocido le pregunta al novio si llegó a entender lo que aquel extraño joven balbuceó al irse.

_Sí _– dice el novio _– dijo: "Algo así quiero yo" _

Fin

¡Voy a llorar!, invito a todos los que lo quieran hacer. La técnica que mencione con anterioridad Ranma la usa en el capitulo 30 cuando pelea con Ryoga. Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para leer mi historia, me conformo con saber que les gusta, si dejan o no riview para mí no es problema. A las que sí las voy a matar si no me dejan alguna crítica es a mis amigas del foro "Ranma 1 2" en español, ¡escucharon! miren que en vuelo estoy directamente sobre ustedes y las busco hasta que se me terminen las energías, lo que es raro porque camino como una bestia al igual que Ryoga y no me canso ¿ok?

Dedicado para todas las autoras de los cuentos que disfruto desde el fondo de mi alma y que hacen felices con su presencia: ¡Gracias! Y un gracias especial para todas mis compañeras del foro:

**Rusa, Romi, Eleniak, Sofi, Elisa** y también para la desaparecida **Jade** quien nuevamente se nos unió al foro. ¡Besitos lindas! Ojala llegue a sus vidas un Ranma o Akane para todas/os.

#2 Jorgi **: )**


End file.
